name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Thai Names
Thai surnames only exist in one family unlike English names because the law states that Thai surnames must only apply to one family. That means that pretty much every single person with a surname is directly related. They were introduced in the early 1900s and each family created their own. Male names Arthit (Arteet) * Meaning sun. * Thai: อาทิตย์ Boonsree *Meaning virtuous glory. *Thai: บุญศรี Chakree *Meaning king. *Thai: จักรี Chana *Meaning victory. *Thai: ชนะ Chookiat *Meaning to raise honour. *Thai: ชูเกียรติ Kamon *Meaning heart. *Thai: กมล Kanokporn *Meaning golden blessing. *Thai: กนกพร Klahan * Meaning brave. * Thai: กล้าหาญ Kulap * Meaning rose. * Thai: กุหลาบ Luang *Meaning noble. *Thai: หลวง Maenam (Menam) *Meaning river. *Thai: แม่น้ำ Mongkut * Meaning crown. * Thai: มงกุฏ Panom *Meaning mountain. *Thai: พนม Patiphan (Patipan) *Meaning intelligent. *Thai: ปฏิภาณ Pranthep (Prantep) *Meaning like a god. *Thai: ปานเทพ Prasong *Meaning wish. *Thai: ประสงค์ Pratyaa (Pratya) *Meaning philosophy. *Thai: ปรัชญา Somchai * Meaning worthy man. * Thai: สมชาย Somporn * Meaning worthy blessing. * Thai: สมพร Somsak * Meaning worthy of power. * Thai: สมศักดิ์ Thitiporn (Titiporn) *Meaning enduring blessing. *Thai: ฐิติภรณ์ Tongwao *Meaning flame of the forest flower. *Thai: ทองกวาว Female names Angun *Meaning grape. *Thai: องุ่น Anong * Meaning beautiful woman. * Thai: อนงค์ Banburee *Meaning yellow oleander. *Thai: บานบุรี Bua *Meaning lotus, flower. *Thai: บัว Buppha (Buppa) *Meaning flower. *Thai: บุษปะ Chaba *Meaning hibiscus, Chinese rose. *Thai: ชบา Chaiyapruk *Meaning apple blossom. *Thai: ชัยพฤกษ์ Chana *Meaning victory. *Thai: ชนะ Chingchan *Meaning rosewood. *Thai: ชิงชัน Dokmaai (Dokmai) *Meaning flower. *Thai: ดอกไม้ Kamon *Meaning lily, heart. *Thai: กมล Kanokporn *Meaning golden blessing. *Thai: กนกพร Kanchana *Meaning gold. *Thai: กาญจนา Kanda *Meaning sweetheart, woman. *Thai: กานดา Kanittha (Kanitta) *Meaning younger sister. *Thai: ขนิษฐา Kanya *Meaning young woman. *Thai: กัญญา Kulap * Meaning rose. * Thai: กุหลาบ Maenam (Menam) *Meaning river. *Thai: แม่น้ำ Manee *Thai: มาณี Manot *Meaning love, affection. *Thai: มโนช Naiyana *Meaning eye. *Thai: นัยนา Namchai *Meaning kindness. *Thai: น้ำใจ Narisa *Thai: นริศา Nattha (Natta) *Thai: ณัฎฐา Niracha *Meaning royal (?) *Thai: นีราชา Nonthee (Nontee) *Meaning yellow flame tree. *Thai: นนทรี Panit *Meaning beloved. *Thai: พนิต Patcharaphorn *Meaning diamond blessing. *Thai: พัชรพร Patiphan (Patipan) *Meaning intelligent. *Thai: ปฏิภาณ Patum *Meaning lotus. *Thai: ปทุม Patunma *Meaning Siamese tulip. *Thai: ปทุมมา Pima *Meaning paradise. *Thai: พิมาน Pranee *Meaning human. *Thai: ปราณี Prasong *Meaning wish. *Thai: ประสงค์ Pratyaa (Pratya) *Meaning philosophy. *Thai: ปรัชญา Pungsaet / Pungset *Meaning orange trumpet flower. *Thai: พวงแสด Sarapee *Meaning a type of flowering tree. *Thai: สารภี Sunee *Thai: สุนีย์ Thitiporn (Titiporn) *Meaning enduring blessing. *Thai: ฐิติภรณ์ Tongwao *Meaning flame of the forest flower. *Thai: ทองกวาว Surnames Some of these were created by myself due to the context surrounding Thai family names. Chakkangpayom *Meaning from beside a type of tree which doesn't have a name in English. *Thai: จากข้างพะยอม Chindikunatam *Meaning accustomed to good virtue. *Thai: ชินดีคุณธรรม Chinsiri *Meaning accustomed to good luck. *Thai: ชินสิริ Feungampai *Meaning flourishing brilliance. *Thai: เฟื่องอำไพ Hatsaipaw *Meaning beach tribe. *Thai: หาดทรายเผ่า Jaipimun *Meaning flawless mind. *Thai: ใจพิมล Krachokwanpaw *Meaning mirror lake tribe. *Thai: กระจกกว๊านเผ่า Lamkhadalat * Meaning precious crystal. * Thai: ล้ำค่าดาลัด Laongmanee *Meaning jewel dust. *Thai: ละอองมณี Maenampaw *Meaning river tribe. *Thai: แม่น้ำเผ่า Michoksiakom *Meaning has luck, honour and magic. *Thai: มีโชคศรีอาคม Miwangpairam *Meaning hopeful gemstone. *Thai: มีหวังไพรำ Mokram *Meaning sky blue. *Thai: มอคราม Namdoipraput *Lead by Buddha. *Thai: นำโดยพระพุทธ Phongsinphiphat *Meaning family of prosperity and art. *Thai: พงศ์ศิลป์พิพัฒน์ Plengdeepanya *Meaning glowing with talent. *Thai: เปล่งดีปัญญา Plengphanit *Meaning emitting glow. *Thai: เปล่งพานิช Ratchaphruek *Meaning golden shower tree. *Thai: ราชพฤกษ์ Rattipanyaa *Meaning affectionate and intelligent. *Thai: รติปัญญา Rattanaphet *Thai: รัตนเพชร์ Seusanti *Meaning conveys peace. *Thai: สื่อสันติ Siamdokmai *Meaning Siamese flower. *Thai: สยามดอกไม้ Thaedungchit *Meaning genuine soul. *Thai: แท้ดวงจิต Category:South East Asian surnames